


New York Night

by enkelimagnus



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Era, Fluff, I cried when writing it, M/M, proposal, so you know, the author is highly compromised
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 05:23:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16510166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enkelimagnus/pseuds/enkelimagnus
Summary: Magnus and Alec get engaged.





	New York Night

The night was warm and Magnus was sated. The deep and rich flavor of the curry Alec and him had shared at one of their favorite Indian places was lingering in his mouth, just like the warmth of the wine they’d drank lingered in his bones. 

It had been almost a year now, since Magnus had swept in and waited for a groom to steal himself from his bride. They had ups and downs, and love, always. Magnus didn’t regret a second of it all. 

He did wish that Alec was with him on the balcony currently, but it seemed like his boyfriend was getting rather busy in the bathroom. Magnus chuckled at that, and looked away at the New York night again. Manhattan was… loud with lights, right across the East River. 

Magnus would never get tired of this city. 

The door of the balcony slid open again, and Alec walked towards him. Magnus kept his eyes on the scenery, smiling a little. Alec slid a hand around his waist, and pressed a kiss to his neck. “Sorry for taking this long.” 

Magnus chuckled and waved the apology off with a motion of hand, turning to look at him. “I entertained myself.” He promised. 

Alec smiled and handed him a glass. It was champagne, which made Magnus raise an eyebrow. “Well. That’s unexpected. But welcome.” He took a sip of it. 

Alec watched and followed him, smiling. The bubbles crashed against his tongue. He was still not used to this, but damn did he enjoy a good drink. “I thought this night could use a little bubbly. We’re quiet, for once.” 

It was true that there had been no calls from the Institute, or emergencies the High Warlock needed to deal with tonight. And that was quite an exception. Both Alec and Magnus enjoyed how busy life kept them, but nights like these, where it was only the two of them without worries and care, were rare and cherished. 

Magnus hummed in approval, and drank a little more. His gaze landed on Alec again, watching the beautiful man that he was. He’d changed a lot. Not in appearance, of course not, but in the way he held himself. He would never shake off his military upbringing, and Magnus didn’t want him to, but he relaxed more easily than ever now. 

Magnus leaned closer to kiss him softly, smiling. Alec kissed him back, just as tenderly, and Magnus wished he could capture the happiness in the man’s eyes and brew it into a potion, so he would be able to feel this again, come back to it whenever he needed. 

They stared into each other’s eyes for a while, silent and enjoying the champagne and the sounds of the music playing from the inside of the loft, almost distant, like the soundtrack to the insane dramatic romance movie that was their life. 

Eventually, their glasses were empty, and Alec brought them back inside to top them up, while Magnus stayed again, alone outside. Alec was less long this time, and Magnus turned around to greet him. 

The man’s hands were empty. Magnus raised a questioning eyebrow. “Did you forget the drinks inside, my love?” He teased. 

The smile Alec gave him as a reply was full of a barely contained nervosity. Magnus straightened up, all of his mellowness of a good evening disappearing slowly from his body. “Did something happen? Did someone get hurt?” He asked. 

“Yes,” Alec replied, before realizing what he’d just said and putting his hand up in a “wait” motion. He shook his head, another smile - this one sharp with self-mockery - appearing on his lips. “Sorry. No. Nothing happened, no one’s hurt. What I meant to say is…” he paused and licked his lips. “Something happened, a year ago.” 

Magnus frowned. Before he had time to speak, Alec walked a little closer and kept going. “A year ago, I told you I was marrying Lydia.” 

Ah yes. That famous day. Magnus could remember it easily; he could almost still feel the pain, the rage, the… feelings that had risen inside of him, like a wave threatening to crush Alec against the stones of the shore. 

Alec continued. “I know… you’ve chastised me for going too fast before. So I’m telling you this, asking you this, knowing you might very well say no today, to say yes in five months…”

Magnus had a small chuckle at that. Again, an episode of their relationship that had been intense in emotions. 

“That day I told you that I was… doing that for my family. And it was the truth. And what I’m going to say, right now, is the truth as well. Family is everything to me, and you know that.” Alec paused again, licking his lips. 

Magnus’ heart felt like it had stopped beating an hour ago. 

“That’s why I want you to be an official part of it.” 

With that, Alec got on one knee and took out a box. And Magnus’ heart somehow stopped further. 

Alec opened the box, looking up at the man he loved. His voice was tight when he kept going: “Magnus Bane, will you marry me?” 

Inside the box was a very special ring. It wasn’t special because it was expensive, or shiny, or new. It was special because it was the Lightwood Family Ring. And it just wasn’t any Lightwood ring, it was the one Robert had given Maryse when he’d asked her to marry her. It was the one Maryse had recently given Alec, telling him that she know it would be better on Magnus’ finger than on hers, that it would come from love and not politics. She hadn’t worn it since their divorce. She knew Magnus needed it more than she ever would. 

“Yes.” 

Magnus’ voice was only a whisper. It was small, so small, so choked up by centuries of love and pain, and heartache, and love and love and love for Alec. A new wave of feelings was crashing through him, rising inside of him, love, and love and all the love he’d ever felt ever, and it was all focused, through the tears that were falling down his face without him ever realizing, on the ring. 

On Alec. 

On Alec that was giving Magnus a ring. On Alec that was still there and still wanted to be there forever, for death to never do them part. On Alec, who was sliding the ring on Magnus’ finger, and pulling him close, and holding him like he was something precious. Like he was worth every heartache in the past few months. 

“I love you.” Magnus whispered and Alec was crying too, suddenly, giving into the fear and the happiness of being able to do this. To kiss his fiancé’s lips, and be able to call himself engaged to someone he truly deeply and forever would love and cherish, and hold against himself. 

They cried, and they kissed, and it seemed like hours passed on this balcony, in the New York night, until they went back inside to pour themselves more champagne. 

Magnus looked at the Shadowhunter Ring on his finger as Alec grabbed the champagne from the fridge. “Hmm. I always knew you were a traditional man.” His words echoed the ones from the year before. 

Alec nodded. “I am. I do have a proper engagement ring somewhere. But I wanted to do it with this one.” 

Magnus smiled. “I’m glad you did. And… i’m glad… i’m going to be able to… be part of this wonderful institution with you.” 

Alec grinned, and put down the bottle, walking back towards him. He grabbed at the lapel of Magnus’ vest, with the same strength he’d had then, but tonight, it was all love.


End file.
